My Heart is tired
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Even the strongest metal in the world will eventually break. Homura was the same. She was also a person...and she is now too tired..
1. I'm Sleepy

How many times has she turned back the clock? How many times has she pushed back against the currents of time all by herself? All for her friends. She kept going on and on. Through all the hardship. Through all the pain. Her body destroyed countless times.

All she received in return was pain.

Every time she tried to help Sayaka all she received from her was suspicion and heart ache.

Every time she tried to help Mami she was chased away and all she received was loneliness.

Every time she tried to get Madoka to litsen to her she did not litsen no matter what she did, and in the end she swam against the rivers of time with a broken heart. To try all over again.

She lost count of the amount of times she has restarted.

Even the strongest metal on Earth has a breaking point. And she has reached hers. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

She was so tired. Tired of everything... So she turns back the clock again. And this time she was not going to warn madoka. She was not going to try and stop Sayaka Mikis witching out.

She was too tired to care anymore. No she was going to rest.

As she woke up to the ever familiar sterilised white ceiling. She turned around and went back to sleep. This time she would not be a magical girl.

She would be an ordinary high school girl. She would go to the bar and have a badly needed drink. She would sing karaoke. She would go to restaurants and eat a shit ton of food with kyouko who seemed to be the only one who didn't cause her pain...She would find herself a boyfriend, get married, have kids and grow old together. Wait she was probably older than any human alive at this point...what ever...

Yes she was going to be live the life of an ordinary high school girl from now on... No more heart ache and fighting for her life.

The amount of gold, money and grief seeds she had within her would be more than enough for several lifetimes.

She Had nuclear missiles, ICBMs and experimental weapons. Which she piflered from the US and Japan the previous timelines after her failure.

But she can't use them because it would spark a war since walpurgis-bitch doesn't have a barrier like other witches do. If she does use any of them in the open the results would be...not nice...Other witches however would not be a problem.

A nuke...a an ICBM or any of the Experimental weapons within her posession can most likely incinerate any which in an instant.

She let out a tired sigh as she escaped into the world of dreams her mind finally getting proper sleep for the first time in what seemed to be forever...


	2. I'm HUngry

'Home Sweet home.'

I sat down on my couch and began flipping through the channels.

Its been a day since I was released from the hospital and school starts tomorrow. Usually I would spend my time preparing. Now though I have so much free time I don't know what to do.

"So you are the anomaly that I sensed."

I didn't even turn around as I continued flipping through the channels. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I don't remember making a contract with you." The incubator said confused. as it jumped on to the couch right next to me.

Best get this out of the way. "I control Time." There that should be enough for the incubator to come to his own conclusions.

"So you made a contract sometime in the future. That answers the question of why I don't ever remember contracting you, Akemi Homura. But that leaves the question. Why did you come to this time?"

"Walpurgisnacht is coming." There that should be should get him of my case.

"I see, May i inquire when?"

"By the end of this moth I suppose." I didn't care anymore. Let the incubator do what he wants to as long as he doesn't involve me in it.

"Homura Akemi, you...are Apathetic. That has never happened before...Can you tell me what caused it?" Why the hell did the incubator want to know anything about that? I remained silent.

"Very well you can contact me if you wish to speak." It said before hopping out of the window.

I close the TV and transform before heading out towards Kazumino. I wonder how Kyouko is doing?

Flying in a purple glowing Magic controlled Fighter jet I reach kazumino in less than 5 minutes. Breaking the sound barrier for fun.

Arriving in Kazumino I put it back in my inventory and drop down to the streets.

Finding Sakura wasn't that difficult. I found her in the local park eating an apple...

"So what the f* are you doing in my territory?"

"Are you Sakura Kyouko?" I questioned her.

"Yeah that's me who's asking?' She said a staring at me as she nibble her apple.

"I am Akemi Homura pleased to meet you."

"Yeah and what do you want? There isn't any room for magical girls here. So no hunting here got it?"

I gave a nod.

"So what are you doing anyway ?" She asked curiously

"Do you know any nice places to eat around here?" I asked.

She stared at me incredously.

What, Sakura likes food right?


	3. I'm Always Prepared

sluuuurp*

I Slowly slurped up the delicious beef ramen from the bowl that was just kept in front of me not even a minute ago...mmmmhmmmm.. spicy and beefy?nice combination. As I put down my chopsticks and turned to sakura to ask...

What the fuck?... Sakura was already in her third bowl though...

How the fuck?.,.

Never mind...

She stopped mid bite when she noticed me staring at her

"What the hell are you staring at me for?"

I glanced towards the to empty bowels next to her before I stared back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I was hungry ok? Besides you said it was your treat right?" She said somehow without stopping eating her ramen.

I shook my head in amusement before going back to my food.

"So what do you want from me, no one's going to give me food for free you know." She said while cleaning teeth with toothpick as we stood atop the observatory tower of Kazumino.

"Walpurgisnacht is coming to Mitakihara."

She stared at me as if I was saying something unbelievable.

"And why the heck should I care?"

"I'm just informing you because walpurgisnacht is so powerful that it won't just affect Mitakihara. It will effect Kazumino as well."

"And you still didn't tell me what you wanted from me."

"Nothing."

She gave me that 'I don't believe you' stare again or more like a 'don't bullshit me stare'...

I stared back as well silent and unwawering in my answer.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me don't say it, but don't expect me to pay back if you don't say what you want." She said finally turned around and staring out the observatory and took out a pack of pockey and put one in her mouth

"Want some pockey?" She asked handing me a single pokey stick.

I accepted it and plucked it from her hand before popping it in my mouth.

Cholcolate pokey... Nice...

I pull out a pillow from my sheild and lay down on top of the tower enjoying the fresh cold air carressimg my body. I breathe and let out a tired breath as I saw Sakura staring at me...

"What?" I asked.

"Why the heck do you have a pillow with you?"

"I have a lot of things with me." I said taking about another pillow and handing it to her...

"Meh" she took it and lay down next to me streching her legs..

"So what have you got in there? You know besides pillows."

I closed my eyes.

"Do you have food in the there?"

"Mostly cup ramen."

"Water?"

"Yes, boiling water as well"

"A mop?"

"Yes"

"A car?!"

"Yes"

"A ship?!!"

"I have a few Aircraft Carriers in there"

"A House?!!!"

"No,"

"And here I thought you would have everything in existence in that shield of yours."

"But I do have all the necessary materials for building a house including Cement, bricks, steel, a concrete mixer, an excavator a truck, some wheel barrows, pipes, wiring, solar panels, generators. tiles, marbes and furniture."

She stared at me wide eyed at my explanation.

"Bullshit!"

"It's called being prepared."

"Fucking Bullshit!"


	4. Sweet Sweet Revenge

My hair flapped behind me as I flew to school on my magic controlled jet fighter, the cockpit open...I'm starting to love this mode of transportation...saves a lot of time.

as I arrived I dropped down on the roof of the school vanishing the fighter into my shield.

Hehe, TIme...

* * *

It's my nth first day at school. once I complete my introduction I make my way to my seat ignoring all the stairs that I seem to be receiving. Why are they staring at me anyway?

This was going to be a long day I sighed as I sat down on my assigned seat.

 ** _BOOOOORED..._**

I zoned out as the teacher began to repeat what I've heard several times over. I could probably ace the exams already.

"Miss Akemi. If you find my class so boring why don't you come over and solve this problem here?

The teacher barked at me. "Or perhaps, you'd like to come up here and teach the class how to answer the question?"

I blinked as he found myself standing up from my seat calmly, the entire class gazing at me with a mix of surprise and awe, I slowly began walking up to the teacher, stopped in front of the man and grinned as I swiped the marker from the teacher.

Wait I remember this teacher. He was the one who forced me to answer questions in the first few timelines after I left the hospital and didn't have enough time to study anything. He Humiliated me...

I wonder what would happen if I did this...

"Why didn't you say so! If it'll save us all some time!"

I glanced at the board and realized it was a twisted combination of Algebra and Pythagorean problematic equation...

"Now you see, the problem here isn't the problem, the problem is the problem of the problem." I started, all the while I had begun writing on the board.

"Tell me, did these old philosophers have so much free time that the only thing they could do was create problems for people to solve?" I asked, while simultaneously answering the question as my hands moved in a manner that indicated that I have done it countless times. and I did..just not in this timeline.

But to others, it appeared as though I was cracking a complicated mathematical problem with a breeze.

"Now students have all have the problem of a problem, created by men with no problems in order to solve the problem of their absence of a problem, not even considering the problems caused by their problem of no problem. Can you see the problem with that?"

'Oh this is so much fun..' Internally I was laughing like a madman or girl.

"So now our dearest teacher has asked me to solve the problem meant for the class, in order to avoid the problem that he's a forty-year-old man teaching uptight brats and earning minimum wage while he could be out there accomplishing his dreams in life."

I turned and stared at the teacher as I slowly placed the marker back in his hands.

"So the problem with you Teacher, is that you dedicated your entire life to solving the problems created by old men."

I found myself enjoying the slack-jawed expression on the man's face as he did confirm that I had answered the question correctly.

Why didn't I do this before? This was so much fun.

"Just as how the only benefit of getting a Degree in Philosophy is to help one think deeply about being unemployed, you should have realized that a degree in mathematics is while correct and noble as it is, ultimately, like the problems in the subject itself, it is useless and impractical for someone who dreams of becoming a rich successful entrepreneur."

With those words, I turned around did THE HAIR FLIP. and returned to my seat stoically.

I stretched backwards as I crossed my legs on my table and placed my hands behind my head as I wore a wolfish smirk.

There was something strangely fascinating about watching the entire glass gape at me like a fish out of the water while the teacher stared at the marker in his hand like it had killed his puppy.

"Class Dismissed…" the teacher murmured like a dead man quietly as he walked out with a rain-cloud over his head...

Revenge was sweet.

The class was silent for all of five seconds before erupting into a pandemonium.


	5. Trouble Arises

Revenge complete, I had to escape this crowd. It was currently lunch and I was being hounded by students.

Majority of them seem to be complimenting me. Seems that teacher was not well liked even among the other students.

Unfortunately for me, however, I was hungry. I needed to leave.

Politely excusing myself I escape the grasp on my new fans.

I have fans...on my first day of school.

Good Job me.

Heading towards the rooftop to have my lunch, I noticed that the fence was different again once I arrived.

In my previous timelines, the fence surrounding the roof was either an ordinary mesh wire fence, or some poles, or some really fancy metal work...

It was the ordinary fence this time...

I stared at it... This was really strange.

...

I couldn't sense any magic on it either...

I turned around and sat down on the seat and took out my store bought bento...

 _"Kyouko?"_ I connected to her through the Telepathy network.

 _'Yeah, Kind of busy right now. Don't think I can ta-ACK'_ What's going on?

"Kyouko? Are you alright?" Was she fighting a witch?

 _'No, I am not alright! This Mother fucker just keeps getting up and regenerating, Fucking strong as hell too.' Y_ ep definitely fighting a witch.

 _"Do you want some help?"_ I ask...she should be fine she was a veteran magical girl rivaling Mami. Though that was nothing compared to my experience...

 _'Yeah... I definitely could use some fuckin help right now. Where are you right now?'_ Kyouko asking for help? This was serious. Kyouko wasn't one to ask for help especially when fighting a witch. Something was seriously wrong if this was so.

I dropped my half-finished bento its contents spilling onto the floor... I didn't care, Kyouko was the closest thing I had to an actual friend and I am not about to let her die to a goddamn witch. _"What kind of monster are you fighting anyway? A witch capable of beating the great Kyouko Sakura, Veteran magical girl, I am in Mitakihara right now. I'll be there in a sec! Hang on. Where In Kazamino are you?"_

 _Never mind I could sense the witch already... That was a lot of grief if I could sense it from here!_

 _'Yeah, enough flattering I could use more support about now!_ ' I could tell she was still pleased...She was such a Tsundere...

' _Oi, you didn't think something rude abo-FUCK that was close!_ ' *Whistles Innocently* _'Fuck you, you said you'll be here in a second but I can't see ya!_ ' Alright, alright no need to get your panties in a twist. I was so going to tease Kyouko after this.

"Initiating Magical Girl Transformation Sequence" I lifted my hand and concentrated summoning my soul gem. An ordinary looking ring on my middle finger turned my soul gem and stuck itself to the back of my hand as I began the transformation sequence, my magical girl outfit replacing my school uniform and the familiar and comforting weight of my shield settled on me releasing several mechanical clicks.

Yes, Perfectly Executed. I always wanted to say that...Unfortunately too bad there was no one there to see it.

I held out my shield as I willed it to activate and its hidden mechanisms snapped open to reveal a series of gears with a center shaft in place that turned a right angle and its gears began to spin. The world's color faded as time was stopped.

Once that was done I concentrated on my inventory and summoned the fighter again. I hopped into the cockpit before closing it.

I didn't even need the training to fly it. The moment I enhanced it every single part of it was already under my control. Starting everything took less than a second and I climbed up passing. Releasing the Timestop once I was High enough, about 11,000ft, then blasted off breaking the sound barrier towards Kazamino.

* * *

Unknown to Homura two girls followed her to the roof and saw everything...well almost everything.

"I thought Homura was some rich cool girl but this I don't even know what to say. I feel kind of bad thinking she was nuts talking to thin air. Madoka What do you think?" asked Sayaka coming out from behind the door.

"Homura chan is a real Magical girl!" Madoka said awe in her voice.

"Yeah, we got that already! I told you we should follow her. You said we shouldn't do it. Anyway, so she was going to meet another magical girl? But how were they talking? I didn't see any kind of earphone or anything?"

"Telepathy?" Madoka guessed. "I mean That's what they use in Magical Prism* Cosmos"

"That Teleportation though," Sayaka added "That was really sweet, Imagine. What I could do with it, I could wake up half an hour later for school, and then teleport when school starts, BAM, more sleep"

Madoka bopped her friends head "Then you'll stay up later playing games!, No teleportation for Sayaka!"

They both stared at each other in a showdown before they both broke down laughing. Unfortunately for them, they had less than a Month before there was no Mikatihara.


End file.
